La liste
by Sylae
Summary: "Cette situation était réellement embarrassante ; qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de laisser cette note sur mon bureau, l'encre encore fraîche ?..." Heureusement, rien n'est irrattrapable...


**La liste**

Lorsque j'entrai dans l'appartement sans que personne ne se manifeste d'une manière bruyante, choquante ou grossière, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, j'avais croisé Mme Hudson, et elle ne m'avait pas avertie du départ d'Holmes il devait donc encore se trouver ici. A priori. S'il n'avait pas faussé compagnie par la fenêtre, comme cela pouvait lui arriver de tant à autre avec son esprit réfractaire au sens des convenances.

Je m'avançai, constatant que l'appartement était resté tel que je l'avais quitté une heure plus tôt, aux premières lueurs matinales. Les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés pour plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité comme Holmes affectionnait de le faire, le feu d'hier soir était mort dans l'âtre de la cheminée et les fenêtres étaient fermées. A priori, aucune activité humaine depuis ce matin.

- Je ne vous attendais plus, Watson.

Je me crispai, pris au dépourvu. Il y avait une certaine raideur dans sa voix, ponctuée par le crissement du parquet sous ses pas lourds, qui me mit en alerte. Je me rappelai ses intonations tantôt cassantes, tantôt désespérées de la veille, ses propos rancuniers et blessants, sa colère et sa douleur mises à nue par l'usure, l'alcool, la drogue, et par mon propre égoïsme. Par notre refus de nous confronter à la réalité, à cause de ce monde dans lequel nous ne devions pas exister, erreur de la nature, détritus de la société. Je suis coupable, coupable d'avoir fermé les yeux sur ce qui nous a détruit un peu plus chaque jour, et sans lequel nous ne saurions pourtant pas vivre. Coupable d'avoir nié l'urgence, et repoussé ma décision, refoulé l'inéluctable.

Il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre, seulement vêtu d'un vieux pantalon, sur lequel pendaient ses bretelles défaites. Il afficha un sourire troublant, à mi-chemin entre la tristesse et l'allégresse. Il reprit néanmoins la parole d'un ton enjoué :

- Figurez-vous que ce matin, je cherchais la compagnie de ma plus fidèle dépendance –et le fait que je rajoute l'adjectif « fidèle » vous exclue de cette définition- et je me suis aperçue que vous me l'aviez dérobé. Vous me pardonnerez donc d'avoir pénétré votre sanctuaire de truand pour récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Après tout, vous en faites autant dans ma chambre.

- Jamais en votre absence, mon cher.

- Parce que la seule chose qui vous y intéresse, c'est moi, justifia-t-il négligemment. Quoiqu'il en soit, mes yeux sont tombés par inadvertance sur cela.

Mon amant brandit la feuille qu'il tenait à la main, à laquelle je n'avais naïvement prêtée aucune attention. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Cette situation était réellement embarrassante qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de laisser cette note sur mon bureau, l'encre encore fraîche ?

- Sachez en tous les cas que vous me surprenez agréablement, Watson. Vous avez enfin appliqué mes conseils pour résoudre les affaires délicates : tout mettre à plat et analyser. Enfin, votre analyse est assez sommaire et superficielle, mais l'intention y est.

Bien que cela risque de m'en coûter, je décidai de tourner la situation à mon avantage en entrant dans son jeu :

- Ainsi, vous me trouvez _agaçant _? commença-t-il en appuyant nonchalamment son corps musculeux contre le chambranle –dieu qu'il était irrésistible-.

_- Emmerdeur de première_ serait plus proche de la vérité, j'en conviens. Mais je me voyais mal mettre cela sur le papier.

- Et c'est tout aussi inconvenant à l'oral, Watson. Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle jamais appris à vous laver la bouche au savon après avoir dit de telles obscénités ?

- Ma mère m'a surtout appris à me taire quand je pensais des grossièretés.

- Judicieux. Ce qui explique l'absence de mots crus au lit.

Holmes parcourut la liste des yeux. Il était vrai que si nous devions passer en revue la trentaine de qualificatifs dont je l'avais affublé, il ferait monter la pression à un cran que lui-même aurait du mal à supporter. Il tiqua :

- Vous me trouvez _arrogant _?

- Vous devez admettre que la modestie ne fait pas partie du panel de vos qualités.

- Seriez-vous jaloux, Watson ?

- Juste pragmatique. Sans aller jusqu'à vous vanter, je dirais que vous ne faites rien pour nous préserver de l'éclat de votre art.

- Pourquoi nierai-je ma supériorité intellectuelle ? Comme si vous vous priviez d'exhiber votre science.

- Il est certain qu'avec vous, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'exercer mon savoir-faire sinon vous seriez mort et enterré depuis longtemps.

- Et quand je vous dis que vous êtes un excellent médecin, vous le niez « par modestie » ?

- Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit.

- Pas en des termes aussi directs, il est vrai.

- Ai-je manqué de préciser que vous étiez _avare de compliments _?

- Non, il est inscrit deux rangs en-dessous.

- Bien, j'avais peur de m'être perdu dans la multitude de vos défauts.

Il se retint de commenter les termes suivants –je me souviens vaguement y avoir inclus _égocentrique _et _lunatique_- et son choix s'arrêta :

_- Hyperactif ? _Je tiens à vous rappeler que vous m'avez déjà réveillé trois fois dans la même nuit pour que je cède à vos besoins de mâle en rut !

- Ai-je oublié le fait que vous étiez _obsédé_ ?

- Oui à croire que cela ne vous dérange pas tant que votre sens des convenances l'aimerait.

- Vous avez toujours l'esprit en ébullition la dernière fois que vous m'avez fait l'amour sur votre table de laboratoire, vous vous êtes arrêté brusquement sous prétexte que vous veniez de mettre au point je ne sais quel produit chimique de votre invention !

- Que voulez-vous, vous m'inspirez ! Vous êtes ma muse, Watson. Et ce n'était pas la dernière fois que je vous ai fait l'amour sur cette table.

- Quand vous n'expérimentez pas, vous faites des combats de boxe quand vous ne vous battez pas, vous jouez du violon quand…

- Je croyais que j'étais un virtuose : vous devriez être ravi du concert !

- Etrangement, je l'apprécie moins à 4h du matin !

- Et c'est de vous dont je suis _drogué _!

- Je faisais alors allusion à -votre comment déjà ?- Ah oui : votre plus fidèle dépendance.

- Il est vrai qu'elle a l'avantage de m'être fidèle, à défaut d'avoir ma préférence, commenta-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Je sentis que le jeu avait atteint une de ses limites, et je me tus, pour ne pas prendre le risque de la dépasser. Nous étions sur le fil du rasoir, et le silence nous emplit, espérant apaiser nos muscles tendus et nos langues échauffées. Après une longue minute, il y eut un froissement. Holmes poursuivit la relecture de ma liste, celle qui l'opposait la colonne vide de Mary. Celle que j'avais écrite plus tôt dans la matinée, quand la pénombre régnait encore, quand les cris d'Holmes résonnaient encore dans mon crâne. Quand j'étais perdu, apeuré :

_- Viril _?

J'esquissai un sourire sot devant son incrédulité. Nos regards se recroisèrent :

- Je crois que vous êtes doublement bien placé pour savoir que je suis effectivement un homme, Watson.

- Homme et virilité ne sont pas forcément synonymes, mon cher.

- Il est vrai que vous avez un côté…

- Taisez-vous, Holmes.

- Vous m'aviez pourtant fait remarquer que ma cambrure était presque féminine et que ma peau avait une douceur insoupçonnée.

- Essaieriez-vous de me convaincre de votre féminité ?

- Puisque c'est cela que vous semblez rechercher...

Une ombre passa sur son visage, lui donnant l'air vulnérable. Je fus touché de la manière dont il mettait son orgueil de côté dans l'espoir de me plaire, et mon cœur fondit comme neige au soleil. Il enchaîna toutefois trop vite pour que je puisse dire quelque chose :

_- Incriminable ? _

Gêné, je baissai les yeux. Nous évoquions rarement l'illégalité de notre relation, et quand cela arrivait, nous la tournions en dérision à juste titre, me semblait-il. Comment une phrase pouvait nous interdire de nous aimer ? C'était ridicule. Comment envisager qu'on pouvait me punir de ressentir ce que je ressentais de la même manière que l'on condamnait un homicide ? Comment pouvait-on mettre au même niveau l'amour et une pulsion meurtrière ?

Holmes sembla peiné par l'idée que je puisse considérer notre passion comme un crime, une abomination. Atterré serait plus juste. Il se tourna, ne me montrant plus que son profil. Il détourna la tête vers l'âtre de la cheminée, plongé dans ses sombres pensées :

- Holmes, sachez que bien que je déplore le regard que le monde pourrait porter sur nous, bien que je puisse en souffrir, je ne partage pas leur point de vue. Ce que nous sommes… n'a rien de répréhensible. C'est naturel. La manière dont je chéris le moindre de vos souffles m'est naturel.

La tension que je lisais dans la ligne de ses épaules ne s'allégea pas. La tête basse, il sembla attendre quelque chose, une sentence :

- J'attends votre « mais ».

- Comment ?

- Il y a toujours un « mais ».

Il attendait que le bourreau vienne, pour lui couper la tête, anéantir tout espoir. Il ne supportait plus l'attente, il ne supportait plus l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait le cœur. Il tendit le cou, pour précipiter sa chute :

- Mary est tout ce que je ne suis pas : elle est aussi parfaite que je peux être résumé à une liste de défauts.

- Vous avez à moitié raison.

Je laissai ma voix en suspend, m'imprégnant de l'instant présent. Mon attitude pouvait sembler sadique mais j'aimais simplement contempler sa manière de m'appartenir. Ses lèvres pincées, son immobilité complète, jusqu'à sa respiration interrompue, ses poings serrés, sa peau imperceptiblement tremblante tout résonnait en lui comme une déclaration d'amour hurlée, une prière muette, une impuissance poignante :

- Oui, Mary est parfaite. Mais cette liste ne vous rend pas justice : elle oublie votre générosité désintéressée, votre charisme sans nom, votre intelligence hors du commun, votre richesse d'esprit, votre pudeur touchante, votre physique séducteur, et toutes ses qualités qui font de vous l'homme que j'admire, avec qui j'habite et je collabore depuis des années, et dont je suis tombé amoureux.

C'était une des rares occasions où j'avais le plaisir de voir Holmes à court de mots, saisi par l'émotion. Il m'apparaissait plus humain que jamais, et je me découvrais plus amoureux que je pensais ne jamais l'être. Si j'avais encore des doutes, ils s'envolèrent brusquement, et les mots que je prononçai alors résonnèrent comme une évidence :

- J'ai quitté Mary ce matin, confiai-je. Je l'ai quitté parce qu'elle n'est pas vous.

Un sourire illumina son visage mal rasé, alors qu'il prenait conscience des implications de ce que je venais de déclarer. Je m'approchai de lui, le cœur plus léger à chaque pas. Il menaça d'exploser lorsque j'embrassai mon alter égo, et que ses mains se posèrent de chaque côté de mon visage, frémissantes, comme s'il avait peur que je ne m'éloigne.

L'instant d'après, alors que je me retrouvai allongé sur son torse, occupé à écouter la sérénade de son cœur, il me taquina d'un ton amusé :

- Vous croyez que la liste de vos défauts sera plus longue que la mienne ?

- A vous de voir, mon cher et tendre.

Je me blottis dans son étreinte, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'Holmes cogitait déjà à se venger.

* * *

I did it !

Comment trouver des défauts à ce Watson si parfait ? Si si, je vais me lancer le défi, un de ces quatre ;)

J'en profite pour remercier les commentateurs de ma précédente fic, ça fait du bien de savoir que même dans nos moments durs, on peut être productif^^

à bientôt!


End file.
